Eternels à jamais
by matsuo-san
Summary: Nous n’étions pas destinés à tout cela, nous devions retrouver le calme qui nous avait été enlevé. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement, il ne voulait pas nous laisser en paix." VENEZ LIRE ! ET LAISSEZ PLEIN DE COMMS! COUPLE SURPRISE!


Disclamer : Perso pas à moi…

Couple : Surprise qui n'en est pas vraiment une… lol…

Titre : Eternels à jamais.

Résumé : Nous n'étions pas destinés à tout cela, nous devions retrouver le calme qui nous avait été enlevé. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement, il ne voulait pas nous laisser en paix.

Raiting : T

Type : DRAMA !!

_Eternels à jamais :_

Je passe mon regard las sur l'horizon macabre qui se dessine. Le sang recouvre la plaine et arrache la beauté des lieux. Je sens la haine monter en moi, j'aimerais tant que tout ne soit que cauchemar. Le malheur ne me va plus et je souhaite que la vie reprenne une teinte normale. Je veux que la solitude me quitte quelque instant pour que je puisse savourer une marche à deux. Je sais que c'est une illusion, mais j'aime y croire. Mon cœur s'abreuve de cette chimère, c'est la seule chose qui le fait battre.

L'univers semble tomber dans le néant, plus rien n'a de vrai couleurs. Les démons se tapissent dan la nuit et vienne pourfendre notre monde. A cette pensée, les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues et rejoignent le sol. Le désespoir prend une place imparable sur moi et me consume. Je devrais faire quelque chose contre cela, mais seul, c'est impossible. Je tombe à genoux sur le tapis verdâtre, je prends ma tête entre mes mains et ferment mes yeux. Je me plonge dans les ténèbres de mon âme, le seul refuge que j'ai. Je repense à tout ce chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble et je me demande comment nous en sommes arrivés ici.

Nous n'étions pas destinés à tout cela, nous devions retrouver le calme qui nous avait été enlevé. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement, il ne voulait pas nous laisser en paix. Il nous a emmenés vers notre fin. Nous avons combattu sans relâche, donnant de nous tout ce que nous étions. Cependant, cela ne suffisais pas, nous étions fini.

Je vois encore, le sang de ton corps se répandre et teinter la terre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, tu tombais alors, sans jamais te relever. Je courrais vers toi à toute allure, je me mettais à ton chevet et je pleurais. Tu t'envolais loin de moi, tes yeux me le disaient. Je sentais mon être se briser, tu étais ma seule raison de vivre. Tu avais toujours essayé de me sauver et c'est toi qui te retrouvais à mourir. La vie était injuste et immoral.

J'avais voulu partir, bien des fois je tendais les bras vers la faucheuse. Seulement, Les Parques n'avaient jamais voulu couper le fil de ma vie. Elles évitaient l'inévitable et te confrontaient à une injustice. Mes mains tremblèrent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Tu levas ta main et tes doigts jouèrent avec mes larmes brillantes. Je posais par la suite la mienne sur la tienne et je la caressais du pouce. Nous devions profiter de ce dernier instant, il allait nous séparer ensuite. Je me baissais vers toi et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu souris par la suite et me murmurais quelques mots dans un souffle presque éteint.

- Je t'aime Fye…

Mon cœur loupa un battement, tes yeux étaient clos et ton torse n'étais plus soulevé par ta respiration. Tu m'avais laissé sans me laisser le temps de te répondre. J'espérais toute fois que mon regard avait su te parler et que tu savais combien je t'aimais. C'était la seule chose qui comptait encore pour moi. Je voulais être sûr que même loin tu ne m'oublierais pas.

Je lève le regard vers le ciel et contemple la danse des nuages, un sourire triste peint sur le visage. Je soufflais une phrase et la laissait s'envoler dans les rafales du vent pour qu'elle te parvienne.

- Je vais te rejoindre…

Je le savais, mon corps mourait peu à peu et la flamme qui brûlait en moi perdait de son intensité. Nous n'étions pas liés que par l'amour, je me nourrissais de ton sang. Maintenant, j'en étais privé et plus rien n'assouvissait ma faim. C'était un douce pensée pour moi, j'allais te rejoindre, quelque part nous ne sommes jamais quitté n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes un, nous nous complétons, alors ce n'est pas quelque seconde qui nous sépareront vraiment…

- Attend-moi…

« _Le vent traduit le chant d'un ange et clame l'amour._

_Le temps s'arrête quelque instant et tout retrouvera sa place._ »


End file.
